


A Woman Scorned

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drama, F/M, Family, Heartbreak, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:57:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, Tony Stark was about to learn how true the old saying was…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kagome Higurashi smiled happily, her hands resting on her flat belly. Her suspicion had just been confirmed by a doctor, she was pregnant! A brilliant smile that could only belong to an expectant mother blossomed on her face as she made her way into the home that belonged to her long term boyfriend.

To think her life would be going so well after everything that had happened in the past. After the jewel was completed she had bee flung into her own time. Alone, scared and heartbroken.  With no way to get back to her friends or Inuysaha she had fallen into a deep depression. She had fought it tooth and nail, she was never one to worry others and had thrown herself into her school work.

She graduated high school with flying colors and threw herself into her college career. In less then five years she graduated with a hand full of degrees under her belt. All of which landed her job in the states at Stark Corps. Once again, in a vain attempt to avoid the depression that was always on her heels, she threw herself into her work.

In a matter of a few years she had worked her way up the ladder, and at the age of twenty five was working right under Mr. Stark himself. They had clashed at first he was far to much of a loose cannon, doing what he wanted when he wanted not caring about the fall out. Yet as always she found things in the man that made her like him and in time fall in love with him.

Her friends often joked that loved made her blind to his faults.

She was not blind so much as ignoring them, after all no one was perfect. She herself had her own flaws and while she tried her best to hide them. Yet she knew Tony could see them and he didn’t care. She had yet to tell him of her magical past, seeing as he was a man of science and would no doubt think her insane. Yet she would tell him soon, he was after all going to be a father, they were going to be a family!

Finally she was going to get the happily ever after she had been promised. She was finally going to be allowed to be happy.

To be loved.

With a bounce in her step she made her way down the hall, greeting JARVIS as he told her Tony was in his study. With her mood soaring she opened the door to his study, in to much of a hurry to tell him the good news to knock.

“Ton-” She paused the blood in her veins freezing as she took in the site before her. Tony had some blond woman bent over his desk as he plowed into her from behind. Tears welled in her eyes as he turned to her shock and surprise in his eyes before being replaced with warmth. At least the woman he was plowing into had the decently to gaps and try and cover herself.

“Ah Kagome, care to join us?” He gave her a charming grin as he moved within the embarrassed woman below him.  He knew he was being an ass yet the liquid courage flowing through his system helped him not to care.  He watched as her face paled and tears gathered in her eyes.

Said eyes were staring at him one question floating in them.

Why?

Even he didn’t know why, it was just his nature. He really did care for her yet he had gone and found a random woman and had sex with her. Almost as if to prove he didn’t love Kagome, that he wasn’t ready to settle down with one woman. To be committed.

He was Tony Stark, billionaire _playboy_. 

He was not meant to settle down, to be committed to just _one_ woman. To be reasonable for keeping her happy. He couldn’t even make himself happy without turning to the bottle so how could anyone expect him to keep anyone else happy?

He mused he did care for her, maybe even loved her on some degree yet like with everything else in his life he fucked it up. It was in his nature to ruin everything good in his life and as he watched the tears cased down her face he knew he had ruined what they had, whatever it was, he broken her.

He reached for the bottle of scotch on the table and took a swig giving her a cheeky grin as it burned his throat. He embraced the feeling like it was an old dear friend.

“Is that a no?”

Her heart completely shattered as she turned on her heel and fled, her vision blurry as she exited the building and got into her car. She sat there, hoping he would come after her, change his mind and chose her. Yet when he didn’t she fumbled in her purse and dug out her keys.

Almost hyperventilating she started her car and pulled out of his driveway the wheels screeching as she put the pedal to the metal, wanting to get as far away from him as she fast as she could. She knew she shouldn’t be driving in such a state it was dangerous and she was pregnant yet she didn’t care.

She couldn’t bring herself to care.

Her whole body rocked with sobs as she sped away from the man who had tricked her into loving again only to prove to her once again that she was not worthy of love. With a heartbreaking sob she stopped at the red light and rested her forehead on the steering wheel, the depression she had spent so many years running form had finally caught up to her.

The weeks that followed were a blur, she had quit her job via an e-mail and had spiraled into a deep depression. She had fallen into her bed and not left it save to take of human needs. As it was she barely ate, every time she did it made her sick and she ended up throwing up.

She knew that she should eat, she was pregnant she had to eat if not for then her child yet…she just didn’t care…

It was when she had gone in for her one month check up, pale face gaunt and far to underweight for it to be healthy for her or the child, that she had realized how serve the situation was and had given her permission for her doctor to contact her mother.

She was alone in America, Tony and a few other causal friends were her only contacts in the state and she refused to even think about contacting Tony. The man had sent her a bottle of wine and a card that read:

_‘It was good while it lasted take care and stay fine._

_~Stark.’_

The day after she had sent him her resignation, driving home the fact that she had meant nothing to him. She was just another notch in his belt of conquests. The bottle of alcohol had been thrown against the wall in a fit of rage, its shards still sat there a month later.

With a sigh she shook her head clear of her thoughts, she had been getting lost in the past far to easily now a days, and sighed as she looked out the window of her dingy apartment. She had mustered the energy to move from her bed and had planted her roots in a chair in the living room. With lethargic eyes she watched the gray skies part and give way to the water they held.

The weather matched her mod to a T, she shifted lightly her legs were curled under her wrapped in a pair of gray sweats. She wrapped her arms around herself to keep the chill away, her over sized black sweat shirt engulfed her gaunt frame.

She was waiting for her mother and brother to come get her, after her doctor had contacted them they had vowed to come get her and bring her back to Japan to get the care she and her unborn child needed. She couldn’t bring herself to care either way, she had tried to start packing but had gotten far to depressed to continue and had stopped.

The half packed boxes were strewn about her small apartment, and truth be told she just didn’t care. They could leave her stuff here to rot for all she cared. Most of it was from Tony always, how that man love to show off his wealth.

Her mood became even darker as she thought of the man, yet before she could fall even further into her thoughts the doorbell to her apartment rang. She mustered the energy she needed to get up and shuffled towards the door, with a low “I’m coming.” She undid the locks and opened the door. She blinked as she was pulled into a warm embrace, her mother’s soothing scent washing over her.

“Kagome.” Her eyes burned as she clung to her mother like she was five again and began sobbing.

“Mama…” She sobbed as her mother held her, and just let it all go…

Souta Higurashi clenched his fists as he watched his beloved elder sister sob in their mothers arms. He could count the times he had seen his sister cry growing up on one hand. Even when she had traveled to the past with Inu Yasha Nii-san she had a smile on her face. To see her looking so broken and lost made his blood boil. He vowed if he ever got to meet this Tony fucking Stark face to face, his fist would do the talking.

He herded the two most precious women in his life, not counting his long time girlfriend, into the dark dank apparent and shut the door behind them. Once he had them situated on the couch he left them alone in the living room and began packing up his sisters belongings. The faster they got her home the better.

To hell with the states and Tony Stark, if he had his way his Nee-chan would never step foot in such a horrid place or be exposed to such horrid people again.

Ku-Loon Higurashi, more commonly known to those dear to her as Mama-Higurashi, crooned to her daughter as she sobbed in her arms like she was a little girl again. It tore her up to see her daughter in such pain but she also knew it was necessary evil. Her baby girl had to grow and learn from this heartache just like she had with Inuyasha, yet it still hurt her.

As a mother, as a parent seeing your child in any kind of pain hurt you as well. She pulled her daughter closer ad pressed kisses to the crown of her daughters head, willing her to be okay. To get over this and come out a better, stronger woman. She knew her daughter could do it, she had done so in the past, it would just be harder for her this time.

She had the family she so dearly wished for dangled in front of her only to have it ripped away. Her heart clenching at each sob her daughter let out she pulled her closer whispering into her hair.

“Shh baby, it’ll be okay…” Pure conviction was layered in her voice, as soon as she they got back to Japan she would be making a phone call that she had been putting off. Given strict instructions to only call if it was _absolutely_ necessary. Sadly it was and she would be making him make good on his promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Souta Higurashi smiled as he watched his sister coo and praise the three year old child in her arms. It was hard to believe it had been three years since they had brought her back to Japan, so much had changed since then. After Sesshomaru Nii-sama had stepped in Kagome began taking care of herself if not for herself then for her unborn child.

It amazed him Sesshomaru-Nii-sama knew just what buttons to push to make his nee-chan do things. In all honesty if there was one man he could see his nee-chan being with happily it was Sesshomaru Nii- sama. To bad the very thought made them both retch, they had view each other as pack mates, siblings, for far to long to even think about letting anything romantic happen between them.

“’Outa!!” He smiled as his nephew gurgled out his name as best he could and crouched down in front of the happily giggling child. He easily accepted the toddler from his mother and cuddled him as he stood up. He situated the small boy on his hip as he glanced at his sister. She was dressed in a blue button up shirt which was tucked into a black pencil skirt. How she had regained her body so quickly after giving birth he would never know.

Sadly her post baby body had gotten her even more attention form the male population, she had breast fed Koji and so her breasts had gotten bigger and yeah. He frowned, men were always leering at his Nee-chan. Luckily, or unluckily how very you chose to view it, her last heart break had left her jaded. She hated almost all men save for those she was related to and often shot down would be suitors in the most cruel ways possible.

He winced as his nephew yanked on his hair to get his attention, the small boy _hated_ to be ignored. He gave him a smile and a big fat kiss, making him laugh as he turned to his sister, “Going to work already?” After she had given birth to Koji and healed up Sesshomaru-Nii-sama had given her a job at his company and hadn’t taken no for an answer. He was not one for pity or anything of the sort, it was why he owned Japan’s most influential company.

The man could be damn right terrifying when he wanted to be.

Kagome nodded, pursing her red stained lips as she let Koji play with her manicured fingers, “Yup, Nii-san wanted to talk to me about going overseas for some big company deal.”  She rolled her eyes, her Nii-san had, just as when they first met, showed up out of the blue and flipped her on her ass. She had been furious to know he knew where he was the moment she was stuck on her side of the well yet refused to come find her, to comfort her, because he wanted her to find her own way.

To forge her own path.

It was so-so Sesshomaru! Yet it did warm her heart that he had contacted her mother and told her to contact him if she thought she _really_ needed him, no matter how gruff and cold he tired to be she knew he had a soft spot in his heart for her. He was her Nii-san, her no nonsense tough love Nii-san. After she had gotten used to having him in her life she realized how much faith he had in her to let her stand on her own two feet. He was such a big softie!

“Mama!!” She sighed as her son tugged on her fingers demanding her attention, if there was one thing he inherited from his waste of a father it was his need for attention.  She was still sore at the man, hadn’t even told him he was a father he didn’t deserve to know. She had followed up on him via the news, he was always in it now a days. What with him just being Tony fucking Stark and now being Iron Man.

What a bunch of bullshit, he wasn’t fooling anyone trying to be a super hero. It was no doubt another whim of his, another way to get attention and she would laugh when it blew up in his face.

So what if she was a jaded bitch, it was his fault.

When her son tugged on her fingers again she shoved her thoughts to the back of her mind and gave her attention seeking son a kiss on his nose making him giggle. She pulled back and gazed lovingly at the love of her life and ruffled his black locks.  She really didn’t want to leave him but her Nii-san would hunt her down if she skipped on this meeting.

“Mama’s gotta go to work now.” She felt her resolve wavier as he pouted, “But when I get back we can watch Finding Nemo.” She smiled as he nodded happily, Finding Nemo was his current obsession of the month. He could watch the movie again and again and never get bored.

With one last kiss to his cheek she pulled back and waved goodbye to him and her younger brother as she began her long trek down the many stairs that lead to their home. Cursing her decision to wear black pumps.

Sesshomaru Tashio furrowed his lips in distaste as he gazed down at the city sprawled below Tashio towers. To think that he would end up here, how he had fallen. From the demon lord of the Western lands to the owner of a multibillion dollar company. How he missed the das of old, yet he unlike the others of his kind he went with the changing times instead of fighting against it.

He had molded and blended himself in with the humans around him, he was a survivor and would do anything to so do, even blending in with the humans around him. He would fight his very nature and let them think he was one of them, when deep down there was a beast just waiting to be unleashed.

His lips twitched in a slight frown as he glanced at the clock hanging on his wall, the miko was late. Honestly he shouldn’t have been surprised while many things had changed about the human female he had claimed as his pack some things would never change.

Her never being on time for anything was one of them.

He frowned at that though his hands twitching from their position clasped behind his back. It had taken him and the rest of her pack three years to build her back into what she was now, a small sliver of the young girl he had met five hundred years ago. In fact it startled him how much she reminded him of his own mother.

Both women had been betrayed by the men they loved and were left alone to raise their pups. Both had been hurt deeply and were now jaded when it came to the male species. In all honesty he was proud, his mother was fine strong woman who didn’t need a male to make her who she was. For Kagome to model herself after his mother was an honor.

In fact the two females got along just fine, which usually ended badly for him.

Yet he took it all in stride, they were pack and he cared about them enough to humor their whims. Though there were times when he would put his foot down and this was one of them. While he was loathe to do it, it had to be done. He would be asking Kagome to go to America and assist in the merging of Stark and Tashio corps. As much as he loathed the man at the heart of the company even he could see that the merger would benefit both companies.

Since he had his ‘change of heart’ a few years ago his company had become the leading company in clean energy and he, being in said line of work, wanted to better his company. He hated that humans were running the Earth into the ground and was fighting a losing battle to right the damage done or at the very least lessen it.

He just hoped he was right and that the small Miko was ready to face her past, while he agreed with her for the most part even he thought it was low of her to not let the man know he had a child. As a fellow man, be it a much better one, he felt it was his right to know he had fathered such a wonderful child. Yet he had wisely kept his mouth shut, Kagome acted much like a mother bear when it came to her pup.

His ulterior motives aside he did think it was time for her to get over her past, to get over Stark and he hoped she was ready. With a dark sigh he turned, his black suit shifting as he turned to face the door, his sensitive ears picking up the sound of her heels on the carpet. His dark brown eyes, via a glamour, steeled as he watched her enter the room.

“I need you to go to the States and watch over the merging of our company with Stark Industries.”

She felt like she had punched her in the face, and yes she had first hand knowledge on what it felt like. She glared at him her defenses rising as she took in his clam state. Standing there in front of his window in his designer suit, long black locks pulled from his calm face as he gazed at her with cold brown eyes.

Like he hadn’t just thrown her for a loop.

“What?” Her voice was tight with restrained anger and shock. He merely inclined his head and mentioned for her to sit in the plush black chair opposite his desk as he took his own seat. She glared darkly at him but took the offered seat, knowing she would need to sit down to hear this.

“I need you, as the sole heir to my company, to go over see the merging or said company with Stark industries.” He held up a pale hand to stop her protests. “You’ve worked there for a time in the past and your past with Stark aside I think you are best suited to make sure things go smoothly.”

She scowled, her pretty face marred the by it as she ran over his words. Internally cursing him for his way with words and making her see rational side of everything. What he said was true as his heir and vice president of their company she should be the one to oversee things. He was far to busy to go himself and he no doubt didn’t trust anyone else _but_ her to do such an important thing.

Also having worked at Stark Industries for a few years she had friends and connections that would help the deal go over smoothly. All in all it was a great business ploy, and she should have applauded him for it yet her less then rational side was pissed.

He wanted her to go back, to face her past and that man. With a dark scowl she tired to think up an agreement that sounded rational and not like she was thinking with her emotions. When she could not find one she merely glared darkly at him, her powers rising in her anger to surround them. He merely sat there letting them wash over him, trusting her not to hurt him. With a huff she pulled her powers back and mutely nodded her head.

“Fine, but Souta and Koji are coming with me.” She left no room for argument, she never spent a night away from her son and she was not about to start now, not even if it involved the bastard of a man that had sired said son.

With a nod, seeing her request as rational and understandable he stood up. “Very well, you leave in the morning.” With a dark scow, her mood now sour for the rest of the day she stood up and left is office. Screw her work today, she was going home to watch Finding Nemo with her son and pack their things for what was no doubt going to be one shitty ass business trip.


End file.
